Hurry Home
by glitter-lace-sophistication
Summary: Saint Christoper sure had his hands full...
1. Chapter 1

"Great." Conrad met her eyes from across the desk. "Your plane will leave from Andrews tonight at 5:30, then. I'll have Russel inform your staff." Elizabeth nodded politely, biting her tongue as she turned her back and walked out of the oval office. Sure, she had expected to be in the office on New Year's Eve, she just didn't expect to be flown around the world to broker a last minute peace deal.

With their children growing older, Elizabeth and Henry were looking forward to a peaceful night alone. She simply wanted to sip champagne in his arms while they stared at a flickering fire he had built. Instead, however, there would be no relaxation tonight. She would be forced to keep her guard up, while negotiating a deal with multiple Eastern European Foreign Ministers.

She reentered the State Department, and quickly made a beeline for her office, ignoring a choked request from Blake. She slammed the door behind her and sank into the couch within her office. She groaned audibly, rolled her eyes, then stood. Straightening her jacket, she returned to the outer office with a smile plastered to her face.

"Ma'am," Blake spoke quickly, fearing she would pass him, yet again. "Russel informed Nadine and me that your flight would be leaving around 5:30. I already have a bag packed for you, but if you want to try and leave the office on time, I scheduled in a few hours you could spend with Dr. McCord."

The fake smile upon her lips softened, becoming genuine. "I don't pay you enough, Blake. Thank you."

He nodded, shuffling the papers in his hand. "I'll already be at the base, but Jay may be a few minutes behind me. He mentioned that he would be putting Chloe down for bed tonight."

She shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no." she held up her hands. "No, Blake, you all need to be with your loved ones tonight." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off instead. "No, I will not hear anything else. Everyone should spend the night liquored up with the ones they love. Do it for _me?_ " She threw him an innocent face, reminding him that she would not be home with Dr. McCord tonight. "If I can't be home, you guys should be."

He reluctantly agreed, knowing there was no argument he would win against her. "Fair enough." He grumbled, returning the stack of papers in his hand to the filing cabinet beside his desk.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped through the doorway of her home, praying Henry was already home. She only had an hour until she needed to be leave for her flight, and she wanted to make the most of their New Year's celebration.

She unloaded her briefcase, coat, and shoes by the door, not hearing any extraneous noise within the house. She quietly made her way into the living room, finding Henry asleep on the couch, book perched upon his chest.

"Babe," she kissed his forehead, sitting at his side. "it's only 4:00…"

His eyes fluttered open as he pulled his glasses off his nose and rubbed the fatigue from his eyes. "I'm awake, I swear. I just closed my eyes for a second." He sat up, placing his book on the coffee table, and coaxed Elizabeth into his arms. "It's just a cat-nap so I can stay up tonight." He laughed pulling her into his side.

She laid her legs across his lap, resting her head against his chest as to hide her look of discontent. "About that…." He pulled back, attempting to meet the eyes she still averted. "I have to make a quick trip."

He frowned. "How quick?"

"Just a quick day, plus travel time, in Geneva." He groaned into her hair, feeling disappointment wash over him. "I'll be back before you know it." She tried, rubbing her palm down his chest.

"How long do we have?" he asked moving his hand comfortingly up and down her arm.

"An hour." She mumbled quietly, moving her hand from his chest to his hand, and grasping it loosely to intertwine their fingers. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and closing her eyes. "I love you."

He a grin spread lazily across his face as he stroked her hair, listening to the sound of her steady breaths. It had been such a long week, such a stressful combination of hectic days strung together. They were looking forward to a late night alone, but if this was all they were allowed, they were going to drink in every moment of the time they _did_ have together.

Henry set the alarm on his phone, knowing if he didn't, they both would be asleep in each other's arms for the evening. "I love you, too." He whispered against her forehead.

"How was your day?" she asked, voice barely audible in the comfortable silence that had enveloped the two.

"Good," he drew nonsensical patterns on her arm. "I read some interesting papers. This is my favorite part of my day, though."

"Mhmm." Whether it was a question or an affirmation, neither was truly sure.

"Being with you." He chose to clarify his statement, feeling her head become heavier on his shoulder. Reluctantly let his eyes fall closed, wanting to memorize the feeling of her warm skin pressed against his, her body resting comfortably within his embrace.

What seemed like moments later, the two were awoken by the soft vibration of Henry's phone, alerting them that it was nearly time to leave.

He moved to turn it off, smiling when Elizabeth didn't move. "Babe…" he whispered, softly rubbing his free hand on her thigh. "Babe… Time to get up." She groaned, swinging her legs from his lap, her feet hitting the floor.

"Come with me, Professor?"

He let out a tired chuckle, following her to the door. "You know I can't."

"Sure you can." She said pulling him through the foyer and out the door. "You don't have to work tomorrow; it's still break for your students." He watched her golden locks slide over her glassy blue eyes as she slipped into the car, awaiting him to follow suit. "You still haven't been on my plane."

"I will accompany you to the airport, but I still have a stack of grading to get done before grades are due." He shook his head, but got into the car anyway, shutting the door behind him as her detail prepared their route to Andrews. He frowned as she grimaced at his response. He leaned in, knowing exactly how to pry her mind from their brief separation. "Wanna make out until we get there?"

"Of course." She whispered against his lips, before letting him take the lead.

* * *

Before exiting the car Elizabeth placed one final, urgent kiss on Henry's lips. He saw a glimmer of uncertainty flash across her face.

"Babe?"

"I don't want to leave." She whined, before assuring him she was fin. She quickly covered her countenance with a smile. "If I don't get to talk to you, happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." He kissed her gently before nudging her toward the door. "I'll see you soon." She smiled back at him, hurrying toward the plane. Perhaps, the sooner she got there the sooner she would be able to come home.

TBC

 **A/N: Yay! I think I'm finally back in the swing of writing again, and I couldn't be happier! I hope you enjoy this forming work. I'm not sure how long it will be just yet, but I have three chapters written so far... so we'll see! Reviews are , Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh wow, the reviews have been much too kind, you guys are the bomb . com. Hopefully I will be able to post relatively soon again. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

She was going to be cutting it close, but Henry hoped that she would touch town before the clock struck midnight. He watched the television, where the ball dropped in the middle of Times Square, hoping he would be celebrating with her soon. He waited, watching the clock hands move slowly before picking up his phone and dialing her number.

 _One ring, two rings, three rings…_

"Hey babe." He could hear her radiant smile from across the ocean. "Happy New Year."

"You know," she spoke coyly as she gathered her belongings and followed her security detail into the hotel. "I'd say you're a little late. I've already eaten breakfast and a morning snack."

He chuckled into the phone, feigning indignation. "Well, it _is_ midnight here. It's not my fault you had to jet across the world on New Year's Eve."

She sighed, letting her chide soften. "I know, I'm sorry." She trailed off, taking notice of the halls her detail led her down. "I just need to negotiate this deal, then I'll be home before you know it. Pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?"

"With lots of chocolate chips."

She paused, not wanting the phone call to end. "I love you." She finally managed.

"I love you too."

* * *

Elizabeth glanced down at the face of her watch. She knew she should have been more invested in the negotiation taking place in front of her. It was still the holiday season, though, and there was nothing she cherished more than spending time with the family. It was something of which she had been deprived of or so long, yet Henry and her children had restored the nostalgia she wasn't aware she missed.

She watched as the Russian and Ukrainian ministers argued across the table, quite literally at each other's throats.

"I am never going to accept such an absurd provision!"

"You will if you want us to dissolve the blockade at your border!"

"If you don't remove your troops I'll have no choice but to—"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before blowing a shrill whistle from her lips. "Listen up!" She raised her hand and began to pace at the head of the table. "Neither one of you will gain US alliance, whether it is through civilian assistance, or military intervention, if you do not accept these terms."

The room fell silent before they started muttering once again. Elizabeth simply raised her eyebrow as she leaned across the chair, wrapping her fingers tightly over the edge of the table.

The Ukrainian foreign minister was the first to break. "Fine," He mumbled in defeat. "The Ukraine accepts the terms."

"Okay," the second grumbled. "Russia accepts."

"Great!" Elizabeth slammed a white-knuckled hand on the table before straightening her posture with ease. "Now was that so hard?" She made a beeline for her briefcase, ignoring the looks of displeasure each face held. Before either could mutter another word, she pushed past their assistants, and allowed her detail to follow her through the doorway.

Her stiletto heels padded across the hall's carpeting, as she made her way back up to her room. Everything, to her surprise, had stayed on schedule. If it remained, she would be sinking into Henry's arms within a matter of hours.

 _Negotiations went well, heading to the airport soon. Love you xx_

* * *

Henry leaned over the sink to spit, seeing his phone light up with a text from Elizabeth. He smiled, placing his toothbrush back in the drawer before sliding to unlock the message.

He read the message, quickly typing a response.

 _Knew you could do it, babe! See you soon! Xoxo_

He felt a grin spread across his face as he returned into the bedroom. He couldn't remember the last time he had been awake at this hour on New Year's Day. Perhaps in college he was awake at 6:00 am, but it was purely because he had never gone to sleep. With Elizabeth halfway across the world, though, he never found sleep an easy commodity to come by. Whether it was unease or loneliness, he wasn't sure; he simply knew that his days were much better when he woke up with her wrapped under his arm. A nervous flutter ran down his neck as he impatiently awaited her touch down back in D.C.

* * *

Finally boarding the plane, Elizabeth was more than ready to get home. She wasn't looking forward to the eight-hour flight, but she could manage. This trip was no different than the others she had taken recently, but she did harbor a bit of resentment toward Conrad for plucking her from her family during the holidays. Surely, it could have been worse, but she was fine soaking in her antipathy for just a little while longer.

She settled into the seat, pulling her laptop out of her briefcase. It may have been the holidays, but she was on the clock, anyway. She figured it wouldn't hurt to knock out a reading of briefs and reply to as many emails her attention could muster. If Henry got to work over his "break," so did she. She needed _something_ beside her awaiting husband to occupy her mind for the next eight hours. This would have to do.

* * *

Mid-afternoon sunlight streamed through the windows of the otherwise empty office as Henry stared down at the stack of term papers lying disheveled on his desk. He tried his hardest to focus on the paper in front of him, but found his mind continuously wandering to his traveling wife. He knew she signed up for inevitable travel when she accepted the job, but it didn't make any trip away from her any easier.

He slid his glasses off his nose, rubbing his hands over his face as they landed noisily in a pile of pens. "Okay." He audibly exhaled, trying to regain his focus. "Every paper you get graded, the closer means she is to landing."

With a renewed sense of attention, he quickly finished grading the paper in front of him, and moved to the unfinished stack to his side. Before he knew it she would be texting him with her estimated time of arrival, and he would have less than an hour to wait.

* * *

After making a considerable dent in the ungraded pile of term papers, he finally looked up at the clock, surprised when he saw the time. Surely she would have texted by now. If he converted the time zones correctly, she should have landed at Andrews. If everything stayed on schedule she should have been home about now.

He pushed away his concern, knowing there was always a possibility for weather delays and safety measures. Before he allowed himself to worry too much, he dove into another paper.

He only became tense when he finished, still hearing no word from her. He decided to text her, figuring she had simply fallen asleep on the plane.

 _Hey babe, have you landed at Andrews yet? Love you xoxo_

His pen began to shake as the vibration of his phone reverberated throughout he silent office. It wasn't a text though; the phone continued to vibrate, signaling a phone call. He picked it up, not knowing who to expect on the other end of the unrecognizable number.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Henry McCord?" The voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Please hold while I transfer you to the White House." He felt his knuckles tighten around the phone. Whatever news he was about to hear, he had a feeling it wouldn't be well wishes for the new year.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth continued to make her way down the list of unread emails she had seemed to accrue overnight. Feeling a patch of turbulence shake the plane, she groaned in discomfort, but continued her work at hand. She felt it again, but tried her hardest to ignore the unrest.

She was surprised to look atop the laptop screen to see Frank walking toward her. He quietly sat down in the seat beside her and continued to stare toward the front of the plane.

"Frank?" she closed her laptop and turned to look at him.

"Ma'am, please face forward." His voice was hushed, but remained calm, as he usually did. "I'm not supposed to know this, but it is my duty to protect you…" He trailed off, never making eye contact with her. "In approximately five minutes the pilot is going to hit another patch of turbulence." She narrowed her eyes, desperately trying to decipher what he was telling her. "It will last for a while, but he will assure you everything is fine. Once the plane has straightened out, it will take an immediate nose dive and we will crash."

Her eyes grew wide as he told her what would happen. "What?" He voice was exasperated, yet she still tried to cover the rising panic in it. "What are you talking about?"

"Like I said, I'm not supposed to know about this. Please make sure you grab a life vest. If I and the other security members aren't readily available, here are your instructions to ensure safety." She watched him pace back to his seat before sitting down as if nothing had transpired. She fumbled for her phone, sending the quickest text she could manage.

 _I love you Henry. More than anything._

* * *

Henry swallowed the lump in his throat thickly as he waited nervously for his call to be transferred.

"Henry?" It was Russell Jackson, sounding more exhausted than ever.

"Russell? What's going on?"

He heard a loud sigh escape Russell's lips as he stalled for any extraneous second. Obviously the message he had been sent to relay was not a pleasant one. "Henry, we lost contact with Bess' plane. I don't say this to alarm you; nothing has been confirmed yet. I just wanted to make you aware of the situation at hand."

Henry's eyes immediately fell shut. He squeezed them, praying this was all simply a terrible dream. A shaky breath was pushed from his lungs as he tried grasping ahold of fragmented thoughts. He ran an open palm over his face, resting over his eyes, as he took a deep, steadying breath. He could feel the anger begin to rise within him.

"How the hell does your administration lose _another_ plane?" he nearly shouted into the phone. "How does your administration lose another _secretary of state?!_ " He slammed his fist down, causing a pen to fly across the room, landing on the carpeting near her desk. "No, let me rephrase that. How the _hell_ do you manage to lose _my wife_ again?"

"We are actively trying to make contact, Dr. McCord. Trust me, I will keep you updated."

"You better pray she comes home unscathed, or I swear to God I am holding both you and the president responsible." They were words that felt vaguely familiar once they left his lips. They were almost identical to those he had spoken upon the disconnected intel following the coup in Iran.

"Understood."

The line fell silent and Henry immediately slammed his phone on the desk, pushing his chair out. He paced the room feeling yet another nervous flutter run down the back of his neck. Only hours into the new year, his children were away, he was grading mediocre papers, and his beloved was missing.

The crack of his palm hitting the hardwood rang through the now suffocating silence of the house. He could feel his rage intensify. This was supposed to be a _quick trip._ She was supposed to be home for breakfast tomorrow. They were supposed to spend the remainder of the weekend curled in each other's arms under the comfort of their quilted duvet. She was supposed to on the way home from Andrews. Instead, he had no idea where she could possibly be. Worse yet, he had no idea if she was safe.

He ran a hand through his now mussed hair, gripping his waves tightly and digging his short nails into his scalp. He dropped to his knees, feeling both his head and his heart heavy with worry. As uneasy as he felt, he knew he would have been able to accept the news if Russell had told him, with certainty, what had happened to her. Not know was definitely worse. Did her plane crash? Was it hijacked? Did they lose communication with air traffic controllers? Was she terrified? Alone? Sinking in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean?

The lump in his throat only began to grow. It was then, in the midst of a hurried, pleading prayer that he heard his phone begin to vibrate again. He bounded to his desk, seeing her name appear upon the screen. He closed his eyes, seeing the text he had received nearly ten minutes ago, presumably while he was one the phone with Russell. Tears began to form behind his eyes as he read what sounded considerably like last words.

 _I love you Henry. More than anything._

"No." He shook his head in disbelief quickly dialing her number. "Come on baby. Pick up. Please pick up."

' _You have reached Elizabeth McCord, I am currently—'_

Henry hung up before he could hear the remainder of her voicemail message. He quickly repeated the pattern, once again praying she would pick up.

 _One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings._

' _You have reached Elizabeth McCord—'_

"God damn it!" He slumped into his chair, placing his hands in his head. "Stay safe, baby. Please…" He hung his head, feeling the energy drain from his body. Though he hated spending the day alone, he would be appreciative of the fact that his children had chosen to spend the weekend with friends. If things took an unexpected turn, he knew he wouldn't hesitate to call them home for a family meeting, but for the time being, he decided that ignorance—for them—was bliss.

* * *

Elizabeth gasped as she watched Frank settle into his seat at the front of the plane. She quickly texted Henry, the air surrounding her becoming increasingly think. _Stay calm._ She kept the mantra on a repetitive loop within her head. If she wanted any chance of making it out of this alive, it was imperative that she stay calm.

She quickly shoved her phone into her pocket, hearing the pilot's collected voice fill the cabin. "Sorry ma'am, there seems to be a considerable amount of turbulence as we approach land. Don't worry, we will touch down soon enough."

Her eyes fell closed as she mentally prepared herself for the worst case scenario. Among the turbulence of the plane and the nervous energy vibrating her bones, she never noticed the phone within her pocket vibrating frantically, her husband just as frantic on the other end.

Even as she felt the nose of the plane begin to lean forward, her eyes remained closed, her fingers gripping the armrests on either side of her. Not once did her mind leave the faces of her husband and her three beautiful children.

' _Oh God,' she mentally cried. 'I cannot leave my babies without a mother. I cannot leave Henry a single father.'_

A lone tear broke past her lashes, sliding silently down her cheek as she anticipated the coming impact. "Oh Henry." She whispered, clutching the pendant that hung around her neck just seconds before she felt the impact of the plane making contact with the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no chance Henry would catch one wink of sleep this evening. It was always difficult when Elizabeth was away, but the uncertainty surrounding both her whereabouts and her condition were enough to keep him wired until he layed eyes on her again.

He stared at the ceiling, finally throwing the covers from his body and rising to pace the room. He had never felt so helpless. Correction, the only other time he had felt this helpless was when she went to Iran.

He had his reservations then, but she assured him she would be fine. This trip, though it wasn't deemed a danger at all, left him feeling just as defeated as he had months ago. _'I should have gone with her. She asked me to make the quick trip with her and I said no, because I had to grade. I should have been there…'_

His thoughts trailed off track as he spotted a family picture on the dresser. It was only after seeing the faces of his innocent children that he was able to hear a subtle, yet undeniable, voice of reason run through his mind. _'If you were there, the chance that those kids would become orphans is astronomical. Don't do that to yourself. Don't do that to them.'_

He felt nauseous even considering the fact that she may not return home safely. He sat at the foot of the bed, resting his elbows on his thighs tensely. This was all out of his control. There was nothing left for him to do but pray to God she remained unharmed. He was a man who preferred to be in control, and though he knew his wife was a strong, cabaple woman, it didn't change his need to protect her, to keep her safe.

The light of his phone illuminated the dim bedroom, pulling his attention to the bedside table behind him. A direct call from Russell Jackson must have meant there were developments. He blew an exhale through his nose before answering the call.

"Henry?" He grumbled in response, fearing his voice would betray an appearance of calmed control. "We have confirmation that her plane has gone down." +Henry braced himself upon the small end table, feeling his head begin to spin.

"How bad?" He managed to breathe.

"Unconfirmed. But we have gotten attempts of communication from both her and her detail, which is a good sign."

"Thank you." He quietly returned the phone to its place on the table and made his way into the closet, grabbing one of her favorite sweaters. He knew, without a doubt, her scent would linger within the threads. He slipped under the covers, sliding closer to her pillow, where he placed the sweater under his chin and his bloodshot eyes stared longingly out the window at the setting sun.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, meeting the cold, dusky sky. She didn't remember exiting the plane, she barely remembered the impact. Her eyes suddenly widened as she shot up, pain radiating through her body. She squeezed her eyes, a choked cry leaving her throat. She did her best, however, to ignore the pain, searching frantically for her security detail.

After standing, she was immediately lowered by a steady hand and a calm voice. "Ma'am, we're all here." She nodded silently, feeling the sharp wind of the January air blow right through her. "A rescue team is approximately four minutes out." Again she could only nod, feeling her throat constricting tightly with stress and shock.

Moments later, their relief came in the form of several unmarked cars, followed by multiple police cruisers. Slowly, she walked toward the motorcade, hands shaking as she opened the back door.

"Ma'am, we need to have you checked out before we can allow you to go home." She slid into the back seat, continuing to nod in response to the prompts. The door slammed, causing her muscles to twitch ever so slightly, as her mind shifted to her family.

' _You're alive.'_ She repeatedly reassured herself. _'Your children have a mother. Your husband has a wife.'_ She closed her eyes, finding it increasingly difficult stay awake. She did, however, remember texting Henry before the flight went down. Curiously, she searched her coat, finally remembering the pocket in which she had shoved it.

Her heart began to race when seeing multiple texts and missed calls from Henry. Without missing a beat, she immediately dialed his number, each ring creating even more anxiety within her chest.

* * *

Henry stroked his hand over her pillow, hoping he would hear back from Russell soon. _She had to be okay._ He could deal with injuries; they could hand that together. He simply needed her to return home first.

His mind became foggy as he stared, unaware of the direction his eyes landed. He had zoned out, completely losing focus of his surroundings, so much so that he nearly missed the vibration of his phone moving across the bedside table.

He slowly rolled to his side, immediately sitting up when he saw her name written across the screen.

"Baby? Elizabeth?" Choked sob escaped his lips as he heard her voice ring through the phone.

"Henry." It was the first she had spoken since she awoke on the shore. Her voice was pained, raspy, hushed, barely audible through the noise that surrounded her.

"Baby, are you okay?"

She nodded once again, forgetting he wasn't able to see her. When she received no response she closed her eyes forcing out a wounded sigh of affirmation.

Henry was finally able to feel a breath of relief wash over him. "Baby, where are you?" She silently shrugged her shoulders, finding words increasingly difficult to find. "Elizabeth, talk to me."

"Ma'am we'll be arriving at Georgetown University Hospital in 30 minutes." Henry was thankful for the indirect information from her detail, springing out of bed with the phone still pressed against his ear.

"I'm sorry." She managed to force through the silence.

"This isn't your fault, baby." He tried his hardest to soothe her, feeling his heart break with her words. "I love you." He reluctantly hung up, rushing to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After shoving a pair of sweatpants and his marine crewneck, along with various other necessities, into a duffle bag, he quickly rushed down the stairs, slipped on his shoes and bounded toward the Jeep, nearly forgetting a jacket in the process.

He knew he would beat the motorcade to the hospital, yet that didn't delay him from leaving as soon as he knew where they would be taking her. He felt his heart race with anticipation with each light he drove through. He thought that hearing her voice would have settled his fears, yet the fact that she was barely able to muster three words did little to ease his mind. He was left feeling just as helpless as he had felt after hearing the news of the lost communication.

He circled the visitor parking lot, finally pulling into a space before grabbing the bag, locking the doors and rushing inside. The words he spoke earlier flashed through his subconscious as he paced the empty waiting room, pending the arrival of both his wife and her detail.

' _You better pray she comes home unscathed, or I swear to God I am holding both you and the president responsible.'_

 **A/N: your reviews have absolutely made my week. Thank you so much for following along with me! There is still plenty more to come, with a plot twist coming in a chapter or two!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next fifteen minutes were the most torturous of Henry's life. His eyes began to feel increasingly sticky, swearing he saw a rut forming in the stark, white tile. He felt his head began to spin as he lifted his head, spotting the arrival of her detail. Rushing to meet Frank near the doorway, he nearly fell to his knees.

"How is she? Can I see her? Is she hurt?" The questions spewed, not knowing they had all been pent up inside his mind.

Frank gently placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Sir, breathe." Henry took a step back, trying his hardest to follow the instructions. "She is in pain, but doesn't appear to have any serious injuries. She is a bit shaken up, though."

He was relieved when the nurse came into the waiting room to notify him of her condition. If he was forced to wait any longer, he was certain he would have begun to rub his skin raw with anxiety.

Upon entering her room he laid eyes on her exhausted body, motionless in the bed as she stared at the ceiling. "Baby," He rushed to her bedside, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, and finally landing on her lips with the gentlest of kisses.

Her eyes drifted from the ceiling tiles, resting in his gaze. She tried to speak, tried to push herself up on her elbows, but found it impossibly difficult. "No, baby," he gently held her shoulder on the bed. "Don't try to move." Her eyes met his once again, silently pleading for his warm embrace.

Taking the hint, he carefully slid into bed next to her, enveloping her in his arms. Almost immediately he felt a moisture cling to the skin of his neck. Without missing a beat, he threaded a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay." He ran soothing circles over her arm, whispering gentle words into her ear. "Shh, I'm here now."

She opened her mouth again to speak, but felt trapped by the lack of air passing through her throat. Even if she wanted to convey her fear, she was in no condition to do so at the moment. Instead, she leaned deeper into Henry's embrace, counting the minutes until she would be released. All she wanted was to return home.

* * *

After signing release forms, Henry quickly helped her into a pair of sweatpants and his over-sized crew neck. They had given her a mild painkiller to soothe her aching muscles, and pounding head, and it had taken full effect faster than she anticipated. She struggled to keep her eyes open as he pulled the sweatshirt over her head and onto her arms.

She curled back into bed as the doctor came to relay her final thoughts and protocol for the next few days. "Nothing is broken, just a few scrapes and bruises. That doesn't mean I recommend an immediate return to work, though. She'll need some time to recuperate."

Henry nodded, knowing that would be the hardest part, keeping her away from the office for a few days. He quietly helped her from the bed and into the wheelchair as the detail led them out a side door to the awaiting motorcade.

He slid into the back seat, letting her body fall heavily against his side as he made her as comfortable as he could. "We'll be home soon enough." He wasn't completely convinced she heard him, nor was he completely convinced she was conscious. Regardless, he held her in his arms the entire drive home.

* * *

Upon their arrival, he thanked the detail for taking such good care of her, and quickly scooped her exhausted body into his arms and made his way straight through the foyer and into the safety of their bedroom.

He tucked her under the covers, grateful it wasn't simply her sweater. She was home, in the flesh, and there was no substitute for that. She snuggled into his embrace, resting her head heavily on his chest. She let out a labored breath, wanting desperately to speak.

He could hear her breath become difficult as she gripped tightly at his shirt. "Henry," her throat was tight, her voice barely audible only inches from her husband's ear. That one word seemed to drain her, but there was so much more she needed to say. Her breathing intensified yet again as she prepared to speak.

He took that opportunity to rest his hand atop hers, stroking it gently. "Shh," he whispered against her cheek. "We don't have to resolve anything tonight." She wove her fingers between his and buried her nose in the crook of his neck, letting his scent, his voice, his presence all ease her to sleep.

* * *

They were awoken the next morning by the early January sunrise streaming through the bedroom window. Henry ran his fingers through Elizabeth's ragged, mussed locks as he took in every inch of her face. For the first time since he had seen her at the hospital, she didn't look stressed. She had managed to fall asleep, probably due to a combination of pain killers and Henry's arms. None the less, he was glad she was getting much needed rest.

She shifted, keeping her eyes closed as she placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat through the fabric of his shirt. "I love you." She whispered, hot breath lingering on his neck.

"I love you too." He kissed her hairline softly. _"More than anything."_

She finally let her eyes flutter open, meeting his for the first time that morning. She gazed up at him silently for a long while before finally deciding to speak again. "Why does this keep happening, Henry?"

His eyes fell closed, feeling the formation of a lump in the back of his throat. "I don't know, baby." He met her eyes again, stroking her shoulder. "I don't know."

They remained in bed, knowing there was no reason for them to leave the warm comfort of their room. With no children and no work, they were determined to stay under the covers for as long as possible. Elizabeth dozed in and out of sleep, trying her hardest to forget the events of the previous day.

"You promised you would make pancakes."

He smiled, finally seeing an expression resembling happiness cross his wife's face. "I did. I also promised lots of chocolate chips." She hurriedly sat up, determined to get to the kitchen sooner rather than later. She wasn't going to pass up his pancakes… ever.

She, unfortunately, failed to remember the pain within her muscles that had been sedated the night before and twisted her face into a grimace, placing her hand on her lower back. Henry coaxed her back into the bed, assuring her that he would bring a delicious breakfast up in no time.

"I want to watch you cook, though." Her voice was tender, nearly pleading as she placed her palm upon his chest. "Please?"

He caved, lifting her into his arms as he carried her down the steps into the kitchen. He placed her atop the island counter top and sent he a warning glance. "You have to promise to stay put."

"Okay." She nodded as though she were a child obeying orders from a parent. "I promise." She leaned forward to seal their deal with a kiss before gently pushing him toward the pantry.

As he placed the final pancake on their plate, the room fell silent. She tore a piece off for herself, averting her eyes from his. "Babe?" His voice was reluctant as he tried desperately to meet her eyes. "Babe?" he repeated.

She finally swallowed her bite and lifted her gaze to meet his as she spoke timidly. "Henry," she twisted her wedding ring nervously. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

He broke off a piece for himself taking the plate to the table. "About the pancakes?" He made his way back to the island, helping her gently to the floor. "I know we haven't had them for a while, but I promise they're still better than yours…" He pulled the chair out, allowing her to sit beside him. Her face only continued to become more grave as she bit her lip and forcefully fought the tears pooling in her eyes.

She shook her head before meeting his gaze. "No, not about the pancakes, about the plane."

 **A/N: Y'all are seriously the best! I am so glad you're enjoying this! It feels wonderful to be writing again! I know some of you have raised questions about the site and means of the crash, everything will be opened up and explored more in the next chapter. Also, for timeline purposes, i have tried working it out in my head so that it occurs in place of the season 1 finale. As always i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Your reviews are much too kind and make my day! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth groaned, slamming her hand on the obnoxiously shrill alarm going off. Henry swiftly followed her body, keeping her enveloped in his arms. "Henry…" she whispered groggily, "I have to get up." He brought her deeper into his warm embrace, pulling the duvet to their chins.

"Just a few more minutes?"

She reluctantly obliged, snuggling herself comfortably into the side of his frame. "You know this is just going to make it more difficult to get up." He rested a gentle hand on her waist, burying his nose in her hair.

"I can compromise."

"What do you have in mind?" She fought her heavy eyelids, knowing if she allowed them to shut, she would surely be late heading to the office. Sure, her staff would _understand_ after the transpirations of the past week, but that didn't mean she would feel comfortable arriving late.

"Shower?" She smiled into his gleaming eyes, cherishing the last few minutes they would have together before she headed back into the office with the sunrise.

* * *

The two dressed in silence, each preparing for the day ahead they would face individually. With any hope, the State Department would remain calm, barring any tumultuous outbreaks to stir the pot that was chaotic global diplomacy.

They headed down the stairs, poured themselves a cup of coffee, and Henry led her to the front door seeing her off.

The drive to the office felt longer than normal, but Elizabeth felt relief wash over her when she saw the outline of the State Department through the dash. As much as she had needed time off to rest and recuperate, she truly did love her job, and she couldn't wait to get back to the seventh floor.

As the elevator doors opened, she was bombarded by the usual: Daisy displaying a tablet, Nadine shuffling files, and Jay catching her up. Before she could even make it to her office, though, it was Blake who stopped her.

"Welcome back, Ma'am." He nodded politely before pulling her out of the main stream of traffic. "You have a meeting in about 10 minutes. It's regarding your trip to Geneva."

"Okay." She stepped into her office, stashing her coat in the closet as she pulled on her blazer and arranged the contents of her briefcase across her desk. "You said 10 minutes, Blake?" He poked his head through the doorway affirming the time. "I'll be right there."

* * *

She entered the White House conference room seeing the new director of the CIA, multiple chiefs and generals, and the president at the head of the table. She hesitantly took a seat before speaking broadly across the room " _All_ of you need to speak to me about my flight? Isn't this something Russell can brief me about?"

Some averted their gazes, others looked to the president for confirmation, but none of them dared to be the first to speak. "I'm afraid we have some developments to discuss, Bess." Conrad was the first to boldly jump in to the conversation, granting others the courage to speak.

Director Munsey's successor took this as his cue to reveal the intel that had been gained over the past week. "Madam Secretary," he began to pace. "It seems that both Juliet and Munsey had accomplices we knew very little about. We assumed they were not planning such a large scale takedown of the Iranian government on their own, but we guessed that their coconspirators were placed in Iran."

"So what are you saying?" Elizabeth asked, squinting her eyes in confusion. "There were _more_ of them within the US government?"

"I'm afraid so."

She felt her stomach drop, her eyes rolling shut to avoid the countless stares surrounding her. _Fantastic._ She released an exhale, forcing her eyes open. "They didn't kill everyone the first time, so they figured they'd try again?" her tone was cold, bitter. She knew it wasn't completely appropriate for the meeting, but finding Juliet's fingerprints lingering hurt her a little more each time.

She was only met with sympathetic glances, looks of pity and despair. "So I'm guessing she got to my pilot before she turned herself in?"

Conrad began to speak again. "Honestly Bess, I'm not sure if you would have made it without the loyalty and protection of your detail."

"Frank said he wasn't supposed to know the plane was going down, but he did. How did gain such privy information?"

This time it was the head of diplomatic security that made his presence known. "It seems that the team had just completed a sweep of the hanger and the plane when the pilot came out for 'pre-flight operations.' The DS agents had retreated, but Frank forgot a spare ear-piece in the hanger." The man shoved his hands into his pockets, pacing the table in front of Elizabeth as he revealed what information they _did_ have. "Frank thought he heard the pilot carrying on a conversation, but as he peered through an open door, he was pacing the floor, arguing with himself. It was only after a moment that he inadvertadly revealed his plan to crash the plane shortly after takeoff. It was then Frank knew he had to act. He entered the room and tried to calm the pilot, reassuring him that it was not the best decision. After a reported 20 minutes, he seemed to have the man talked down. It was only after takeoff, and several hours of flight, that he regained his 'nerve' and reversed the decision Frank had talked him out of. It truly is Frank that saved your life, though."

She nodded, agreeing, but needed to know more. "How so?"

"While your attentions were focused on work, he was able to enter the cockpit and create a compromise of sorts. Frank wouldn't alert authorities while on the plane if he was told _exactly_ what would happen. It was through those exact plans that he was able to formulate the best chances of survival for both you and the DS agents. It was only after he was assured of your safety that he began contacting the authorities."

She felt the knot in her stomach grow as she met the faces across from her, feeling equal parts grateful and completely pissed off. The director picked up on the rise in her emotion. "Ma'am," he pushed. "For a 'hostage' situation, this could have turned out much worse. It could have been fatal for you and your agents."

She gripped the edge of the table, rising from her seat. She walked quickly toward the door before being halted by a chorus of "Ma'am" and "Madam Secretary." She turned on her heel, waiting for someone to speak. "We still need to brief you on motives and consequences."

She continued her pace toward the door while speaking. "I trust your assistants can relay the information to mine?" Before even allowing a response, she swung open the door and padded into the hallway. She felt the air drain from her lungs as she hurried through the hallway and to the motorcade. As she slid into the back seat, she sent a hurried text to Blake.

 _Home for an early lunch. Shouldn't be too long._

* * *

She quickly thanked her on-duty agents before hurrying toward the front door. She stepped into the foyer immediately scanning the open area for Henry.

"Hey babe!" She found his eyes from the office and wasted no time meeting him in stride. "What are you doing home already? Its only…" he glanced at the face of his watch. "11:00."

"Henry, I was right." She said wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I was right." She repeated feeling tears pool behind her eyelids. His arms immediately snaked around her back, holding her close to his chest.

"What were you right about?" he asked softly.

"The plane, Henry. Juliet and Munsey…." She met his eyes, feeling a suffocation come with their lack of contact. "They did it, Henry…" She was barely able to gasp out an accusation before she felt her chest tighten as the light around her husband's head started to dim. "Henr—" Her head began to spin as the weight of the past week, perhaps even the past months had finally ensnared her.

 **A little bit was revealed in this chapter, but there is certainly more where that came from. Sorry for the gap in updates, werk werk werk werk werk... Thank you so much for your kind reviews, they absolutely make me smile! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Perhaps it is strange that the children** _ **still**_ **haven't made an appearance. I'll be honest, I don't particularly enjoy writing them. If I find an enjoyable way to incorporate them I certainly will. Until then we shall stay inside the Empire of Two…**

Elizabeth awoke hours later still awash with exhaustion and anxiety. Her entire body felt weighted, yet against her better judgement, she tried her hardest to move her legs across the bed and onto the floor. Just as she visualized her feet touching the carpet, she felt a gentle hand run across her hip, and land on her stomach.

"I have to call Blake!" She insisted harshly, still confident she was going to move. The previous hours had hacked at her energy, but she was determined strength permeate her voice. "I told him I was going to be back after lunch!" Henry ran a soft hand through her hair, coaxing her back into the calmness of their connection.

"Already done."

"But today was my first day back!" Her voice raised an octave, her heart beginning to flutter once again.

"You need to stay calm, babe."

"Henry, don't patronize me!" She felt a fresh wave of tension wash over her body. She wanted to roll out of his embrace. She wanted to shove his arm away from her hip. She tried her damndest to move, but only found herself staring at the wall through the hazy curtain of unshed tears of anger and frustration

"Babe, you had another panic attack." He intertwined their fingers, running a free hand over the fabric of her t-shirt. "The past months have finally caught up with you, and you need to take it easy." He could feel her muscles tightening beneath his fingers as he brushed them across her limbs. Against his better judgement, though, he remained by her side, hoping he could be the one to ease the strain away.

Though she hadn't relaxed, she had given up on the idea that she was going to move from the comfort of the bed. Reluctantly, she reflected upon the morning, trying desperately to remember what exactly it was that had sent her into a downward spiral of panic in the first place.

 _Juliet._

She twisted in Henry's arms, turning to face him. For a long moment she only stared into his eyes, searching for the comfort she so desperately needed. When she finally spoke, her voice was timid, softer than a whisper. "How could she do this?"

He pondered her question thoughtfully before locking his eyes with hers. "I suppose she was focused on the greater good."

"I'm more expendable than an overturned Iranian regime." Henry felt is heart ache for her. He had never heard her so uncertain, so confused as to the true landing of one of her closest friend's priorities and loyalties.

"She, too, had a sense of duty in being a public servant. It seems you two were on opposite sides, though."

She closed her eyes and buried her face into the soft fabric of Henry's shirt. "That doesn't make it any easier to accept." He felt the heat of both her ragged breath and her glistening tears pooling at his sleeve, and swiftly moved to ease her pain.

"I didn't sign up for this." She curled herself even tighter into Henry, an overwhelming need for her body to disappear flooding her senses. "I didn't sign up for any of this."

Her body hadn't lost an ounce of rigidity as her knees crunched to her chest and her nose buried in his side. He felt the tears begin to pool in his own eyes. There were few times he had witnessed such intense vulnerability, such pain that permeated every corner of her soul.

There were few things that affected Elizabeth so deeply, yet friends and family were two of those things. It was only after a 20-year-old, bright-eyed, college sweetheart had revealed the heartbreaking story of her parents' passing that he had witnessed such a fragility. It was in moments such as these that he wanted so desperately to bear her pain, to ease her of all the suffering she was feeling.

He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly found his mouth too dry to form words. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again, only to find that his mind had no coherent comfort to grant her. He, the one who lived by the quotes of Thomas Aquinas and Saint Augustine, suddenly had nothing to ease her mind.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He choked as she turned her back and allowed his arms to envelope her.

"Me too." She whispered, allowing the heaviness in her heart to overtake her.

Xxx

Blake nervously approached the door of his boss' Georgetown home, feeling a knot tighten in his stomach. He wasn't surprised when the door opened, and he was greeted by Henry rather than Elizabeth. From the information that had been relayed to him, her "quick trip" home had been necessary as the turmoil of the past months had culminated in the return of the panic attacks.

Henry smiled weakly. Though he was glad to see Blake, he hoped this visit would be brief. He wanted to spend the evening assuring Elizabeth's stability. "What's up, Blake?"

He stepped inside the foyer, pulling out a manila folder and handing it over. "A continuation of the briefings of today's meeting." He clarified what lie inside the file. "More intel specifying the intentions of the attack and consequences for those involved."

Henry said very little, absorbing the information Blake had been sent to convey. After receiving his well wishes and prayers for Elizabeth, he saw him out the door and quickly retreated back into the house. He stared at the closed folder for a long while before finally resting it near the edge of his desk and deciding to leave the intel unopened for the time being.

He made his way back up the stairs to their bedroom, feeling his heart break when he laid eyes upon Elizabeth tightly wound in the same knot she had laid in for hours. He quickly slid under the duvet, wrapping his body around hers.

He closed his eyes, reflecting on a conversation they had months ago. They didn't reveal their investigation into Secretary Marsh's plane crash in fears she would be next. After her travels to Iran, and the uncovering of the detailed heist, though, it seemed the worst was over.

But was it? Were she and the family still in danger?

He felt his heart begin to race against Elizabeth's bony back. He had flown planes in war zones, he had consulted for the NSA, yet this was the thought that terrified him more than anything he had experienced.

His hand and heart twitched in anticipation as he felt Elizabeth take hold of his arm. "I can't sleep either." She stated simply without turning to affirm his open, bloodshot eyes.

"Babe, you really need to sleep." He tried gently. "Today took a lot out of you."

She let out a deep breath, knowing he was right, but also knowing sleep wouldn't come easily. Instead she intertwined her fingers in his, and stared out the window at the early darkness brought by winter. After a long silence, he was convinced she had finally fallen asleep, but she betrayed his thought by filling the silence with a shaky voice.

"I can't do this anymore."

please review? Your thoughts make me happy and encourage me to continue (:


	8. Chapter 8

" _I_ can't _do this anymore."_

" _I can't do this_ anymore. _"_

" _I can't do_ this _anymore."_

The words played on repeat in Henry's mind as he briskly made his way across campus to his 12:30 lecture. He hadn't pressed her for an explanation. He hadn't pried a meaning out of her. Instead, he only gripped her hand tighter and rested their conjoined hands against her steadily rising and falling stomach.

Doubting the strength of their marriage and their family seemed useless. Though they had their tiffs, he knew their 25-year marriage could be characterized as nothing other than solid.

Was she referring to the job? Life in Georgetown? _Life at all?_

He shied away from the last thought nervously. He didn't even want to consider something so drastic. For now, the most he could hope for was for Elizabeth to open herself up to him and expose her deepest fears of the moment. Hopefully she would be ready to talk sooner rather than later.

He entered the oversized lecture hall, resting his briefcase on the desk as he quickly arranged his materials and prepared for the next hour. Before beginning, however, he quickly and discreetly pulled out his phone, texted a short _"I love you"_ to his wife, and prayed for an opening in both their schedules that would allow the two to meet before ungodly hours of the morning.

* * *

To his surprise, Elizabeth managed to walk through the door only an hour after he had gotten home. He stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when he heard the front door creak closed.

"Babe? Is that you?" He called.

She trudged through the open doorway, her face absorbing each exhausting day. "Hey." She smiled softly, accepting a gentle peck and wrapping an arm around his back. Simply standing by his side seemed to erase the hardship of the day behind her; she suddenly questioned whether or not she had spoken too rashly the previous night.

She glanced over his shoulder to see Allison and Jason finishing up their homework at the table, each in their own bubble of temporary frustration. She ran a palm down the side of Henry's arm, giving his wrist a tight squeeze before resting her forehead on his shoulder.

She never wanted to move from this spot, from his arms. She had spent a better part of her childhood without a safe space in which to retreat. College appeared to be more of the same; that is until she met Henry. He had immediately become her solace, her comfort, her _home._ Suddenly, nothing scared her when she was with him. Nothing seemed impossible or intolerable, because she knew she could make it through anything with his hand holding hers.

It only served to confuse the thoughts running rampant across her mind.

Before moving from his embrace, she place a lazy kiss upon the loose fabric covering his arm. "I'm going to go change." She managed, reluctantly letting her fingers slide from his wrist.

"Okay," he mirrored her soft tone. "Dinner will be done in a few minutes." She nodded carrying her heels up the stairs in one hand, and her blazer slung over the other arm.

Henry had to force himself to look away as she ascending the staircase. The past months had drained her. Suddenly, the portrait of her exhausted body climbing the stairs became too much for him to witness.

As the kids helped him set the table and portion out dishes, he subtly urged them to try and be civil toward one another. Their mother was stressed, and he wanted her to be able to enjoy a relaxing family dinner without her younger two children spoiling the calm he sought to provide her.

Moments later, Elizabeth returned to the kitchen, sporting her favorite lounge pants and one of Henry's old Marine Corps crewnecks that seemed to drown her petite frame more than usual. She sent her family a small smile before kissing both children on the head and taking her seat at the dinner table.

"Tell me about your day!" she immediately shifted her gaze to Jason, hoping there was something positive he could tell her to ease her mind of the stress surrounding every other facet of her life.

He begrudgingly humored his mother, grasping for anything above subpar and disappointing that he could use to appease her.

Allison quickly jumped in when she saw her brother struggling to find an adequate event detailing his day. She, however, was able to reflect upon her day at school, project she had completed, and papers she had aced.

Though looking in, the dinner would have appeared normal, each member felt their own strain of awkward confusion filling the room. Henry jumped at every opportunity to fill the silence, praying the kids didn't feel the heartache and discomfort that he did.

As each cleared their plates, Allison and Jason began to clean up, remaining silent as the headed into the kitchen to wash and dry the dishes. Elizabeth met her husband's gaze from across the table, finally letting her façade of bravery crumble.

She loved her family exponentially more than she would ever love a job. She and Henry had created an environment of love that she wouldn't trade for _anything_ in the world. Dinner should have been an escape from her thoughts. She should have been able to reconnect with her children. Spending precious time with them was always a light to refresh her in her deepest moments of fatigue. Tonight, however, she didn't feel an ounce of rejuvenation. If it were possible, she felt even more spent.

Discreetly, she maneuvered to the staircase, sliding silently up to the closure of her bedroom. Henry thanked the children for their help cleaning the table as he noticed her slide past the refrigerator, retreating quickly. He placed his plate in the sink before quietly following after her.

He entered the darkened room to find her lying on the windowsill, staring out the window at the fresh blanket of snow that had covered the ground. He mentally sighed, it seemed even the ground had means of protection, yet his Elizabeth was left feeling like an open target.

"Hey baby." He gently kissed her forehead before settling in behind her. She squeezed his hand in lieu of speaking, afraid the dam would break if she did. She spent a slow minute focusing on the sound of his breath behind her ear and the sensation of his heart pounding against her spine.

"I wasn't present with the kids." She whispered. "They have always been a light in the craziness of this job, but I couldn't shut off my mind."

"I think they were just ecstatic that you were home before sundown."

"I was too…" she trailed off, contemplating her desire to continue the thought. "I just can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen to me. Juliet knows where I stand… She has connections that apparently run deeper than mine…" She could feel the tension rise within her. She knew the thought wasn't extremely logical; she also knew that it was completely plausible, though. She was living within the aftermath.

"What are you saying?" He asked nervously, staring out the window to the yard below.

"I'm saying, If I'm not safe surrounded by my detail, where _am_ I safe?"

It was then the full magnitude of the situation hit him. Her anxiety, her frustration all culminated in the exposure of her true fear. "Henry, I can't stand by idly and let something happen to our family."

He slid his hands further around her waist, resting opposite hands on opposite hips and pulling her into is chest. "I can't stand by idly and let something happen to _you_ and our children." The room fell silent as she twisted her body deeper into his embrace, letting his breath lull her into superficial relaxation.

"I want to go back to UVA." She finally spoke, surprising Henry when she did. "You can go back to the theology department; I can teach some political science courses. We can return to the bucolic life..."

He placed a gentle kiss upon the crown of her head, taking in every aspect of the moment. He was willing to stand with this woman, the love of his life until the very last day. He was willing to travel to the ends of the earth for her, and he was _most certainly_ determined to keep his darling wife and precious children safe.

"Is that what you want?"

She sighed, a single tear betraying her strength. "I don't know. I just know that I can't live this life of public service anymore."

 **A/N: Ooh, things are heating up in Georgetown... Thank you so, so much for your kind reviews. You'll never know how much inspiration and and willingness to continue they give me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, the final few chapters have surprised even me. I expected this story to go one way, and it organically just seemed to flow in a direction i wasn't expecting AT ALL. i'll give you a bit more insight with the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, they make my day! And it made me realize things might not being occurring as you expected either! Let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!**

Elizabeth peeked through the curtains of the kitchen window, frowning when she saw an unmarked vehicle pull behind the motorcade. Her grimace intensified when she saw two marine corps officers exiting the car and approaching the front door.

"Madam Secretary." They both greeted her politely as she opened the door, wrapping her cashmere cardigan tighter around her body.

"Come in, come in!" She opened the door wider, allowing them to step into the foyer. She offered them a cup of coffee before noticing the somber looks upon both faces. "No? No coffee?" she laughed nervously before bracing herself. What business could two young officers have in her Georgetown home?

"Ma'am, we've been sent to notify you of the death of Captain Henry McCord."

She stiffened in confusion, crossing her arms across her chest. "No," she shook her head. "He was honorably discharged years ago. You must be mistaken."

The two men glanced knowingly at each other before one pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. "He was traveling to Russia. Is this correct?" She bit her lip, nodding with narrowed eyes. "It seems his plane went down over the Baltic Sea, Ma'am."

 _What? Why? How?_ Thousands of questions ran through her mind, her head suddenly feeling foggy. "What?" she was finally able to rasp.

It was as if her word had shifted the conversation, they immediately relaxed their bodies and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I guess Juliet and her cronies were _really_ pissed off that you survived. She knew you weren't going to be traveling anytime soon, but she knew she could get to Henry. It wasn't ideal, because he does not hold the position of power that you do, but she was tired of inaction."

Elizabeth immediately shot up, her eyes meeting the blackness of the darkened bedroom. She gasped feeling her heart race as her stomach turned. Quickly she jumped from the comfort of the bed, making her way into the bathroom with little time to spare as she emptied her stomach, body retching as she gripped the corner of the counter tightly.

After rinsing her mouth, she placed a hand tightly over her lips. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ She repeated the statement to herself until she wandered back into the bedroom, eyes focusing on her husband's sleeping form. She swiftly bundled herself under the covers and curled herself into his warm embrace, fighting the tears she knew were bound to come.

She couldn't take it anymore. These dreams, these nightmares, though inconvenient, were tolerable in sparsity, had become unbearable when occurring every time she closed her eyes. If it wasn't Henry, it was her children, if it wasn't her children it was an old, reoccurring nightmare detailing the death of her parents.

She gripped the puffed fabric of the duvet and wrapped it around her hands, pulling it to her chin. She fought against the exhaustion that had consumed her entire body, knowing she would certainly see the appearance of another horrific nightmare.

* * *

Henry awoke to the piercing ring of his alarm clock filling the peaceful silence left by the night. He hurried to turn it off before running a hand over his face, letting his eyes fall closed for "just a few more minutes."

He opened them reluctantly, turning his head to search for Elizabeth. When his temple hit the pillow he was met with the sight of his wife, muscles tense while she frantically fluttered her closing eyelids. He moved his head to her pillow running a hand across her forehead and through her hair.

"Babe, did you sleep at all?" She groaned in response, forcing her heavy eyelids open.

He pulled her into his arms, running his hand over her back. He felt her pound his chest, trying to escape his hold. 'No…work…" her eyes rolled back as she spoke drowsily, only giving Henry more pressure to continue.

"Baby," He held her tighter, knowing the exhaustion would surely get the best of her. "Baby, you need to sleep."

"No!" She tried to shout, yet it was delivered as a whimper.

He moved an arm under her body, placing a hand on her back as the fingers of his other hand ran slowly up and down the ridges of her spine. He had never understood the significance, but long ago he had discovered on of the only actions that could calm a hysterical Elizabeth was holding her close and running a touch down her spine.

In a matter of moments his wife's pounding against his chest had ceased, she clung to the neck of the sweatshirt she was wearing, and for the first time in hours, she had allowed her eyes to close. He was certain that she had fallen asleep within a matter of very few steadied breaths.

He didn't dare move, not in fears she would awaken. He was certain her exhaustion would keep her asleep. No, he was afraid to move fearing a lost embrace would flood her mind with continuous nightmares. It wasn't the most logical thought he had ever had, but he continued his fingers running atop her spine, holding her tightly. He _needed_ to protect her.

"It's going to be alright, baby." He whispered softly against her cheek. "We're going to get you out of here."

* * *

When Elizabeth made it into the office, she was surprised when the elevator doors opened and she was only greeted by her chief of staff.

"Good morning, Nadine." It was a rarity, but one she would be more than happy to welcome.

"Good morning, ma'am."

Nadine briefed her on the schedule for the day, various meetings with foreign ministers and ambassadors before settling on a point she knew her boss would want to hear. "You have about an hour free after lunch, so do with it what you will."

Elizabeth smiled kindly before retreating to her office and preparing herself for the day. Sure, the schedule reading didn't sound too bad, but she knew things were always bound to become more complicated when meeting after meeting ensued.

* * *

She continued texting Henry throughout the day, feeling the knot in her stomach tighten as lunch drew nearer.

 _I don't want to let him down again._

 _Babe, we've already talked about this and made a decision. Don't back out because you are afraid of disappointing your boss again._

She sighed heavily after reading Henry's response. She and Henry had discussed their plans intensely. They held countless family meetings, and the children had weighed in on their thoughts of another move.

She was aware of each family member's opinion, and she felt fairly confident in the decision she, her husband, and her children had come to, yet a temporary feeling of safety within the white house, and the disappointed eyes of Conrad were enough to change her mind, she feared.

 _Wish me luck. Xo_

She sent a final text to Henry as she impatiently awaiting the ending of the president's 12:30 meeting. When the door opened and Russell popped his head out into the hallway, she let out a deep sigh before smoothing her skirt and holding her head high as she walked into the oval office.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good afternoon, Bess!" Conrad paced from behind his desk to shake her hand amicably.

"Mr. President." She nodded politely before taking a seat.

He settled in his chair, leaning back comfortably before beginning easily. "Russell said you scheduled a meeting. What can I do for you?"

"In light of the recent developments, I have decided at the end of this term I am going to quietly slip out of a life in public service."

Conrad folded his hands, staring intently. "Can I ask why?"

She nodded, maintaining her composure and strength. "I used to, and still do, believe that one person can make a great deal of difference. I think my time is done, though. I have served in a combat zone, I have been an analyst, I have brought together peace treaties…Now it is time for someone else to step up. If I go back to UVA, I believe I can guide those in the political science department to change establishments in their own ways."

He merely nodded, pursing his lips as she continued. "The past few months have given me a peek into the glaringly harsh realities of life and death. My children are growing up so quickly. By the end of this term Allison will be in college, Jason will be looking at colleges, Stevie will probably be married…" She trailed off thinking fondly of her three children. Oh, how she loved them. "Henry and I were so happy teaching together at UVA. It was less stress on our family, on our marriage. We have all talked about it extensively, and I think it is the best decision for us."

She saw a glint of sadness crawl across her boss' face. Fearing the worst, she immediately felt her neck begin to tense. Instead, however, Conrad let a smile grace his lip as he spoke across the desk to one of his closest colleagues.

"I'm proud of you, Bess," she stared back at him, a confused expression painted upon her face. He continued speaking, clarifying his intent. "I'm proud of you for recognizing what your family needed and taking action to support them, once again. I saw it in your resignation from the company. You had three babies and a husband who needed you more than we did. There's always going to be someone to step up to the plate. I may not be as fond of them, but replacements are always available. There is no replacement for you in the hearts of your family." He stood, taking a step around the desk to place a firm hand on her shoulder. "I think you're making the right decision."

She stood, shaking his hand as she smiled, a wave of relief washing over her. She knew she still had to make it through another 18 months, but solidifying a plan that she, her family, and the president all approved of was a step in the right direction.

"Thank you, Sir." The two walked toward the door and into the hallway, settling into a comfortable conversation, reminiscing her earliest days at Langley.

Xxx

Elizabeth returned to the seventh floor of the State Department please when she saw the building hadn't caught fire in her absence. Blake stopped her at the side of his desk, informing her of her meeting with the Canadian ambassador, then a staff meeting that would end her day.

"Thank you, Blake." She smiled softly before mentally going over the NAFTA brief she had been given this morning. Hopefully the ambassador was in a pleasant mood. She silently scoffed. Who was she kidding? He was Canadian, she wouldn't even be able to tell if he was furious.

"Ah, hello Mr. Ambassador!"

Xxx

Hours later, Elizabeth sneaked through the front door, grateful she was finally able to slide off her heels. She placed her briefcase upon the hall table, and kicked her shoes under it. Letting a deep sigh leave her lips, she ran a hand through her hair, wincing when she caught a tangle.

"Hey babe." She nearly jumped out of her skin feeling Henry's arms surprise her. In no time, though, she relaxed against his chest and tilted her head back to grant him a kiss.

"Hey yourself." She turned to face him, wrapping her hands around his neck, smiling organically for the first time in a long while. He leaned in, kissing her so gently, so tenderly it nearly broke her heart. They both exchanged contented grins when their lips parted.

"How did your meeting go?" He asked softly.

"Conrad took it better than I expected." She took his hand, leading him up the stairs as she recounted her day. "I explained our decision and the reasoning behind it, and he thinks we are making a good choice."

"I told you he wouldn't be disappointed." He shed his pants, heading toward the bathroom to prepare for bed.

"Logically, I knew he would understand." She unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground, then unzipped her skirt, searching for her favorite pair of lounge pants. "That didn't settle my hesitation in the moment though." She made her way into the bathroom, temporarily giving up on her search for pajamas.

She leaned in to brush her teeth, ready to continue the conversation after spitting and rinsing out her mouth. When she turned to speak, though, she found Henry staring at the counter. "What's on your mind?" Her words were gentle as her fingers lay softly upon his chest.

He met her gaze, eyes cloudy with uncertainty. "I love you, Elizabeth. I love you more than anything, and I want nothing more than to protect you." He wrapped his warm hands around her waist, inching closer. "You can count on me. You will _always_ be safe with me."

She nodded, running a hand along his neck, one resting on his cheek. "I know…" she whispered hoarsely, swallowing her tears. "And I cannot thank you enough for that. I spent most of my childhood feeling alone with nowhere safe to go. _You_ are my safe place now."

"Do you still think we made the right decision?"

She leaned her forehead against his, slowly inhaling the scent of his aftershave. "Absolutely. I'm grateful to have a job; I'm grateful to be busy, but stepping back down a notch is not going to be the worst." She smiled, a shiver running down her spine as the warm flesh of her back hit the cool countertop.

Henry felt the goosebumps rise on her stomach and he wrapped his arms fully around her back, placing a string of playful kisses down her neck. "Come on, babe." He pulled her through the closet and back into the bedroom, stopping at the edge of the bed. "Let's warm you up." He pulled her into his chest, bodies flush. She wasted no time meeting his pace and connecting their lips in a fiery kiss.

…

Her eyes continued to flutter, alternating between open and closed. A light hand rested on Henry's chest as she curled her body comfortably into his. She softly grazed her nails across his defined muscles, simply relishing their connection.

"I love you." She finally ventured into the comfortable silence, finding the words she needed to tell her husband. "Thank you." She met his eyes, conveying her gratitude that stretched far beyond the past day, the past week, even the past months. "Thank you."

He reached for her hand, immediately intertwining their fingers. He kissed the back of her hand, then kissed her ring finger, just above her wedding ring. "Thank you for building a life with me." She moved her head, resting it under his chin. "I'm _always_ going to be here with you." She finally let her eyes fall closed, feeling herself breath easily for the second time that day. Everything was going to be okay, as long as Henry was by her side.

 **As I said, i didn't expect this to happen when I began writing. In the first few chapters I planned on focusing more heavily on the uncertainty between Juliet and why she would want to take Elizabeth out. It kind of just morphed into a giant fluff piece between Mr amd Mrs McCord. Regardless, I hope you have still enjoyed. There will be a final chapter, an epilogue, and then we'll be done! I can't believe it's over so soon! Please review and let me know your thoughts, they make me smile!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Year and a Half Later…**

Elizabeth and Henry had settled back in to the farmhouse quite easily after president Dalton had finished his first term. He had been reelected, but with the significant forewarning, and loud opinion of his Secretary of State, he had been able to find a satisfactory replacement, allowing Elizabeth and Henry to return to the farm. Life certainly looked different than it had in Georgetown. Though it did catch her by surprise in a quiet moment alone, she wasn't complaining too stridently.

Stevie was engaged to married, soon, to a lovely man she had met at Georgetown. As soon as the winter passed and the spring sprung, she would be walking down the aisle to the man who so adored her. Allison, in hopes of pursuing her design career, had applied and been accepted into Parsons, in the heart of New York City. She missed her family terribly, but she was so excited to be chasing her wildest dream. Jason, though still contemplating college, couldn't consider slacking off while attending school in DC. Though he wasn't thrilled about the move from Virginia to the city, he was even more reluctant to move back. He had formed a solid friend group, guys he knew would always "have his back." He was offered a room with one of his closest friends, and gladly accepted the invitation to finish his high school career in DC.

That left Elizabeth and Henry alone on the farm. Elizabeth was so grateful for the time she was able to spend with her children. Though they didn't see one another every day any more, they were constantly texting and managed to Skype several times a week.

They both had loved the life of public service, and each felt their duties to contribute specific skillsets in order to benefit the safety of their country. When it had slowly faded to an end, Elizabeth stepping out of the State Department, and Henry pulling away from the NSA consulting she was supposed to be oblivious to, they had welcomed the change of pace graciously.

Elizabeth sighed hearing the fall wind rustle the drying leaves. This was exactly the life she had envisioned when she stepped away from Langley. Now, though, she was fairly certain the comfort of a bucolic life with her husband would last.

She leaned into his shoulder, curling her legs beneath her as the porch swing gently rocked with the breeze. She gazed across the lawn, finding each of the horses grazing and galloping around the fence.

In the few short weeks they had spent settling, Henry could already notice a shift in Elizabeth's demeanor. The nightmares ceased, her bouts of panic nearly disappeared, and the tension in her neck had finally eased.

He breathed in the crisp, autumnal breeze. Their first night in Virginia was the first night in a long while she had gotten a good night's rest she so needed. She slept through the night, and the biggest stressor in her life was now writing a grading finals. Though it was still adequately stressful, teaching at UVA with Henry was more than she could have ever asked for. She wasn't an open target anymore. _Henry_ wasn't a target anymore. She was finally able to return home to him, knowing the biggest threat was a rogue college student standing on a soap box.

Travels were no longer disguised by conferences, they _were_ conferences. Last minute trips didn't have to be stealthily explained to the children in hopes of guarding national security. Phone calls no longer had to be taken in another room; they could _talk_ again.

"Can you believe everything that has happened the past three years?"

Henry shook his head, running his fingers over her shoulder. "I can't." He shook his head, continuing to stare across the field. "It sure has been a wild ride."

"That it has been." She ran her free hand down the jean covering his thigh and exhaled, closing her eyes and relaxing deeper into his embrace. "It was incredible while it lasted, but I'm not too sad to ease back into the life of academia with you, professor."

"You aren't so bad yourself." They both breathed out a small chuckle before letting a comfortable silence fall over them. "Seriously though…" He straightened his back, turning to face his wife as he grasped for her hands. "I'm so proud of you," he said softly.

She tilted her head, pursing her lips in confusion. "What for?"

He let out another chuckle, the answer becoming so obvious to him over the past 30 years that he had known the beautiful woman who sat before him. " _Everything._ " He stared into her eyes, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "Baby, you have gone above and beyond the call of duty to ensure this world is a safer, more pleasant place for our children to grow up." He cupped her jaw with his palm. "You helped progress the CIA for so long, you were the best damn Secretary of State I've ever seen, and—"

"I think you're a little biased." She interrupted, a smile sliding across her lips.

"No, I speak only the truth." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before continuing. "You are an amazing professor. You are the kindest, most loving mother to our children, and you do it all while putting up with me." A single tear escaped his eye as she moved to quickly brush it away with her thumb.

"Nonsense." She whispered, meeting his gaze. "All of those things were just jobs. Did I enjoy them? Yes. Did I give it 100 percent every day? Of course. This is what matters to me, though." She ran her hand gently down his face. " _You and our children_ are what matter to me."

She kissed him tenderly, feeling him deepen their embrace. She parted her lips, quietly gasping for air as Henry leaned her back against the swing. "Now see," she whispered up, resting her nose upon his. "Aren't you glad we can do stuff like this now?"

"Make out on our porch swing?"

She nodded, giggling against his cheek. "Mhm. No kids, no press, no detail…" her words were lost upon his lips as he leaned in for another heated kiss. She jumped feeling her phone vibrate from within her pocket.

Henry groaned in displeasure. "This isn't supposed to happen anymore!" He nearly cried, watching her reach f or the device. He began to kiss her neck, nibbling her earlobe before trailing back to her cheek.

Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the screen of her phone. Hastily trying her best to swat both Henry's lips and his hands away she picked up the call. "It's Allison!"

"Noodle!" she exclaimed. Henry smiled seeing the joy that lit her face while talking to their children. Her happiness only served in enhancing her beauty.

They talked for nearly an hour before Elizabeth hung up the phone and excitedly turned to her husband. "That was Allison!" He nodded, waiting for her to elaborate. "Apparently she and Jason will be on winter break at the same time, so they'll both be able to come home for Christmas." He smiled, already looking forward to another Christmas as a family. "That's not the best part though."

"It isn't?"

She shook her head, barely pausing to take a breath. "Nope. Stevie and Jareth are coming and they're bringing caramel corn!"

Henry laughed, knowing he could probably guess which part of the announcement for which she was more excited.

"We're all going to back home for Christmas." She nodded, leaning heavily into his embrace once more.

They had done it. They had given everything they had to a country which had given them so much. They had sacrificed sweet sixteen parties, family dinners, the luxury of conversation, yet they had made it out the other side whole and stronger than ever.

"You know," henry spoke up, squinting his eyes in the face of the rapidly setting sun. "My offer hasn't changed."

"Your offer?" Elizabeth pursed her lips, unsure to what he was referring.

"Yep." He nodded. "I'm still the man beside the woman." She smiled gently as she felt his lips graze her forehead.

"The man beside the woman." She repeated, closing her eyes and snuggling herself deeper into his side.

 **END.**

 **A/N: Well, i hope you all enjoyed where this story ended up going. Perhaps this simply taught me that I need to actually plan out my stories before i post them. ;) I can't thank you enough for all the love you have shown this story (and my others!), Even after nearly 6 years on here, it still continues to blow my mind. Love you all! xo**


End file.
